Kat Dennings
Katherine Victoria Litwack, also known as Kat Dennings, (born February 13, 1986) is an American actress. Life and career Kat Dennings was born in Bryn Mawr, Pennsylvania, near Philadelphia, to Gerald and Ellen Litwack. She is the youngest of five children. Kat was predominantly home-schooled, graduating at the age of 14. Her family subsequently moved to Los Angeles, California to support Kat acting full-time. (It is not known when, how, or why Katherine Litwack adopted the stage name of Kat Dennings.) After work doing commercials, she began work in television, starting with a role on HBO's Sex And The City (1998), following that up with roles on Raising Dad (2001), The Scream Team '' (2002), ''Everwood '' (2002), ''Without A Trace '' (2002), and ''ER (1994), among others. Kat made the move to the big screen with supporting roles in Raise Your Voice (2004), The 40 Year Old Virgin (2005) and Big Momma's House 2 (2006). She later achieved a level of fame with roles in The House Bunny (2008) and Nick And Norah's Infinite Playlist (2008). Kat continues to act in feature films and is an avid video blogger. Personal life Dennings has been blogging since January of 2001, and later transitioned into video blogging on YouTube. She enjoys reading and is a friend of author Andrea Seigel. Dennings stated to The Jewish Journal of Greater Los Angeles that Judaism "is an important part of my history, but, as a whole, religion is not a part of my life." The article went on to say that she considers herself more ethnically and culturally affiliated than religiously so. In December of 2008, Dennings told BlackBook Magazine, "I don't drink and I don't smoke and I don't like being around people who do." In an interview with The Times in January of 2009, Dennings stated, "I don't have a boyfriend. I have friends, girl friends, great friends. We just hang out in other's places and have one-on-one bonding time." Later, in an interview with Daydream Nation co-star Josh Lucas and interviewer David Poland, Dennings admitted to having a boyfriend. As of November 2011, she lives in an apartment in Los Angeles's San Fernando Valley. In December of 2011, Dennings started dating former 2 Broke Girls co-star Nick Zano, but the two split in June of 2014. ''2 Broke Girls Kat has become, perhaps, best known for acting out the character of Max Black in '2 Broke Girls.' Max works in the Williamsburg Diner with Caroline Channing (Beth Behrs), with whom she is also living as a roommate. Trivia *She collects old books and is a voracious reader. *Ranked #16 in People's "25 Beauties (and Hotties) at 25" list in 2011. *Voted #30 on Ask men's top 99 "most desirable" women of 2012. *Was voted #97 on Maxim's Hot 100 List of the World's Most Beautiful Women, 2012. *Is best friends with her ''2 Broke Girls co-star, Beth Behrs. *Most of the characters she plays tend to be "rebellious daughters" around 15 or 16. *Ranked #55 on interview magazines Hollywood faces to watch "Future Stars of Tomorrow." *Took piano lessons for her role as Sloane in Raise Your Voice, which was released in 2004. *She is near-sighted. *Kat's father, Gerald Litwack, is a molecular pharmacologist, and her mother Ellie is a poet and speech therapist. Both are Jewish. *Of her family members, she has a mother named Ellie, a father named Gerald, a brother named Geoffrey, and a sister named Debbie. *She suffers from arachnophobia, fear of spiders. *Kat was originally cast as Laynie Hart on Everwood in 2002, but the role was recast for unknown reasons. It later went to Nora Zehetner. *Her parents said acting was "the worst thing ever." *She has long been considered "weird" (by whom is unknown) and appears to be 20 years of age. Personal Quotes Filmography Films Television Twitter Feed Kat Denning's Twitter: More external links Gallery Kat Dennings.jpg Kat Dennings 1.jpg Kat Dennings 2.jpg KAYDEE.jpg K n D.jpg Katherine Litwack.jpg Katherine Litwack aka Kat Dennings .jpg Video Kat Dennings - Ellen-0|Dennings on Ellen Craig Ferguson 9 23 11D Late Late Show Kat Dennings XD|Dennings on the Late Late Show Kat Dennings Reveals Her Playlist|Playlist Reveal THOR God of Thunder Kat Dennings Exclusive Interview|THOR Exclusive Interview Category:Cast Category:Females